


He's Happy

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Leta sees Newt, Newt and Tina being dorks at a ball, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: Leta attends a ball simply to see Newt and apologise. Instead, she watches him with his American and realises that he is happier than she has ever seen him.Tumblr prompt from Peppertower: Leta sees Newt and Tina from afar and she realizes he is happy with someone else like he never was when they were friends (or lovers no idea)





	He's Happy

She’d held her breath as she asked her husband if they could attend. He didn’t like social gatherings. Neither did she usually but there must have been something in her eyes that had him agreeing. He had donned dress robes, agreed to have new ones made for her, and they had attended the party. 

It was a party to celebrate Theseus Scamander’s promotion to head of the MLE. It was designed to be a bit of light hearted fun in the midst of the threat of Grindlewald. They had been keeping their head down. Tiberius worked in the MLE, he wasn’t an auror but he had been invited. 

Leta had seen the name Scamander and asked to go. She had seen how successful that shy, wide-eyed boy from her memories had become. She had taken to almost obsessively collecting articles and pictures of him. Leta hadn’t wanted to let him go, but her family didn’t want her “lapdog” following her past graduating Hogwarts. He protected her from their anger, she protected him. She wanted to know if he was happy. 

In his pictures he always looked slightly startled. Handsome, but slightly startled, like he couldn’t understand why anyone would desire his picture. His picture would wave awkwardly and then duck out of sight, away from whoever held the camera. In a few photographs he hovered behind the frame, refusing to even wave. 

In real life, he looked as startled by the heat and press of the ballroom as he did by his pictures. Leta knew from the articles that he kept a bowtruckle close by. His head was ducked, talking to something in his pocket, she assumed that was the bowtruckle. 

She took a deep breath, Tiberius squeezed her arm in support, before drifting off to mingle with the Wizengamot members present. She was about to step forward when she saw Newt look right at her. 

His face widened in relief, a puff of air relaxing his shoulders and a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. His hands left his pockets, one waving slightly in acknowledgement. Leta lifted her hand to return the gesture. 

When she realised he wasn’t looking at her, his eyes were fixed about eight inches to Leta’s left. She turned. Battling through the crowd with an annoyed and flustered look on her face was a woman Leta had never met. Had never even seen before.  
She was unassumingly pretty but Leta wouldn’t call her beautiful, but there was something about her. An energy or vitality that just radiated from her. She had on a pair of dove grey robes and a circlet of lace around her head. It was the most unassuming headdress Leta had seen that night. 

Leta glanced back at Newt, he was smiling wider with every step the mystery woman took towards him, amusement in his eyes. He quirked an eyebrow. Then a few seconds later he snorted and turned away before his eyes flitted back to the woman in grey. 

They mystery woman stepped out of the crowd and over to Newt. Leta sidled closer. 

“…you believe the trouble I had getting’ in here?” She was American? “I mean, I had to get Hippolyta to come over and confirm that my invitation was genuine. Mercy Lewis Newt your country is more stuck up than the Rockefellers!” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Newt was shuffling awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. “I did tell you that it would be better if I escorted you.”

“You had a meeting,” The American retorted, “You barely had time to get yourself ready let alone pick me up from mine. Beside the point actually, your snooty security should have accepted my invitation!”

“I’m sorry Tina,” Newt had a bashful contrite look, a playful glint in his eyes. 

The American, Tina her name was, let out a long sigh, her hands finding her hips. Then it was almost as if she remembered where she was, dropped them and drew her shoulders back. “It’s not your fault,” she huffed, glancing round the room. “I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“No,” Newt agreed, glancing to see if anyone was looking before holding his hand out. Tina barely hesitated before slipping her hand into his and stepping slightly closer. “How long till we can escape do you think?”

Leta started, Newt’s voice was barely discernible but Tina laughed. And he looked delighted at the sound. He looked happy and secure. 

“I’ve barely got here,” Tina teased, “And I need a full head of memories for when Queenie interrogates me about my first international event. Besides, we gotta stay for Thesues’s speech and we might as well… have some fun?”

She looked hopeful, turning big eyes to Newt. Leta wished her luck, Newt Scamander did not dance. He didn’t even attempt it. 

Her mouth fell open as Newt stepped back, affected a bow and held his hand out dramatically. 

“Miss Goldstein,” he said in an expressively stuck up voice, “Might I have the honour of your hand for this dance, and every dance you should desire tonight?”

Tina giggled, curtseying clumsily before agreeing in overly sweet high voice. “Why Mister Scamander I thought you’d never ask!”

She slipped her arm through his, before returning to her normal voice. “Although I have to dance one with Theseus and you one with Hippolyta or your mom’ll have all our heads. You know what she’s like about family dances.”

Newt nodded thoughtfully before tilting his head to the American’s: “So long as I get to return to you, I think we can manage.”

“Fancy a dance Mister Scamander?” Tina’s smile lit up the room, with Newt’s lighting the other half. They wandered off towards the music, arm in arm, whispering to each other with smiles on their faces.

Leta remained where she was, her eyes wide, tears pooling though she could barely understand why. Perhaps it was the way Newt had instantly relaxed when he’d seen his American. Perhaps it was the way that his eyes never left her face, even when she was ranting about the security. Or was it that they appeared to be in their own bubble separate from the rest of the party. And once the American had arrived they had both lit up like _lumos._

Leta had never seen Newt Scamander willing to dance. She had never seem him mocking their society, let alone where their society could hear. She had never seen Newt so relaxed in the company of another human and she included herself in that.  
Newt was happier than she had ever seen him. The American seemed to make him happier than anything, and if that exchange was a representation of them, then Newt made the American happier than anything too. 

Leta turned away, determined to find her husband and to keep away from Newt Scamander and his Miss Goldstein. They were happy and she wouldn’t ruin Newt’s happiness. Not again. 


End file.
